wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Versions/Anniversary Edition
WolfQuest 3 will be a new and "remastered" build with further improvements and some much anticipated reworks and overhauls. It will be the successor to 2.7 available as a free update to existing customers who have already purchased the paid game. 3.0.0 and newer builds were confirmed for availability on Windows and Mac computers on release. IOS, Kindle and Android mobile devices will be supported (specifications not yet confirmed) albeit at a lower quality. Both versions benefit from past and future patches. Features There are a number of new features introduced with the update, including a number of bug fixes present in the previous version(s). *'Reworked scent system'. Particles are carried by the wind and the target's footprints are visible. *'Dynamic day and night cycle.' Time progresses automatically instead of being triggered manually by the player through sleep. *'Roaming, grazing elk.' The old hunting grounds system, which restricted elk to a specific location in the game world, is instead replaced with a more dynamic and natural system. Herds will now freely roam with less restriction throughout the map. *'Larger, rebuilt maps' featuring present day Amethyst Mountain and Slough Creek. *'Reworked wolf model' for all adult wolves. This new model supports customizable eyes within the realm of realism and has a range of new animations, such as panting. *'Hydration!' Players can drink from water sources to recover health and stamina. *'New Prey:' Adult mule deer! *'New Juveniles:' Moose calves, elk calves and mule deer fawns! For more information, please visit: wolfquest.org • Developer's Blog In-App Purchases Demo Not yet available. Placeholder. Pricing Like 2.7, the updated game and most, if not all major revisions (such as expansions) to the game will require some form of payment to download or playwolfquest.org • WQ 2.7 costs $10. Is it worth it? Dave confirming that there are no plans to make the new game free.. The reason behind this is that Eduweb have sunk their own funding resources into the game. In the past, funding would be sought after by Minnesota Zoo, but as a result of them distancing themselves from the project, this no longer appears to be the case. With the update that was posted in 2012, Minnesota Zoo had stepped down from pursuing WolfQuest development. This complicates funding a bit and may mean that future updates require payment(s) to play or unlock certain features. For tablet devices, in-app purchases will be available via a store option on the splash screen. For the computer versions, players will have the option of downloading and installing a free demo version or buying the full game with everything included. If $10 seems like a low asking price, players are more than welcome to give the team a tip.wolfquest.org • WQ 2.7 Pricing Release & Distribution Placeholder. Itch.io Placeholder. Steam Placeholder. Gallery Placeholder.png|Feel free to contribute your 3.X.X images to the gallery! Indev The following gallery contains images that were originally teased via the developer's blog found on the WolfQuest community forum. Placeholder.png|Will fill this in after development has concluded. Trivia *The name for this update, "WolfQuest 3: Anniversary Edition", references the age of the project which hit ten years in late 2017.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WolfQuest References Category:WolfQuest Category:Official Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Eduweb Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Kindle Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Galleries Category:Computer Category:Mobile Category:3.0 Category:Versions Category:Releases Category:Builds